The Blinding Light of Heaven
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: lol this title is crap. Ciel has a nightmare, as usual. Sebastian peeks into his mind to see what it's about. It's just pointless fluff. Rated for dream-rape. Gosh I'm bored o 3 o


I realized I haven't been putting disclaimers in any of my stories. So I shall do so now.  
**DISCLAIMER OF DOOM!** I own none of the characters in any of my Kuroshitsuji stories, with the exception of Laura and that guy she killed. All characters and elements are (c) their respective owners.  
So there. NYEH. -sticks out tongue-  
Let's all just kinda forget about season 2, shall we? Not that it wasn't lovely.

Alright, now about this particular story!  
I gave Sebby powers that he doesn't canonly possess. IDFC. My idea of demons is fucked up from watching too much Yu Yu Hakusho when I was a young, naive, and impressionable middle-school girl. So yeah. Whatever. I'll shut up now.

x - x - x - x - x

The piercing white light surrounding Ciel felt as though it was suffocating him. He writhed in his iron restraints, crying out in pain as his flesh was scratched and bruised and violated. His naked body shivered in the chill of the air, his own boyhood betraying him as searing-hot muscle was forced deep inside him, throbbing with repulsive lust.

The teenaged boy knew this was a dream. He'd had it many times before; however, this did not stop the experience from being frightening beyond belief. Tears streaked his face as he fought against the chains binding him. Agony coursed through his veins, his flesh screaming for luxurious numbness.

"Sebastian," he choked through his sobs. No other words came to his lips - only the name of his devoted butler escaped his throat, over and over.

The demon felt rather than heard his master's call. Within moments he appeared at Ciel's bedside, watching as the boy shivered and thrashed in his sleep. He knelt beside the bed, pulled off his left glove, rested his forehead against the back of his hand, and closed his eyes. When he opened them after a moment, he found himself within the dream. Something like fear gripped at his cold, hardened heart. The boy was bloodied, beaten, scraped up like a doll that had been dragged across a bed of razorblades. His eyes held a deadened, hopeless look that seemed to continue all the way to his very core. He cried his butler's name once more, softly as a butterfly's wing, tears leaking from his odd eyes.

"My Lord," Sebastian murmured, moving closer to the young Phantomhive. "I'm here."

Ciel lifted his head, relief coloring his features. He struggled against his restraints in vain. Sebastian dropped to his knees before him, taking the boy's hands in his own; the shackles dissolved, allowing Ciel to lunge forward into the demon's arms.

_My angel,_ he thought, and Sebastian heard it. He cradled Ciel in his arms, thankful for the vivid sense of touch he still retained in this form. The wounds on the boy's body began to fade with the merest caress of his fingers.

"I love you."

To think that three simple words could evoke so much emotion in a demon of his caliber... Quite frankly, it scared Sebastian. A mere combination of three bits of language should mean nothing to him. And yet, hearing his master declare such affection for him greatly soothed his tortured soul, only to depress him once he realized Ciel would never intentionally say such a thing to him. As far as Ciel knew, right now Sebastian was only a figment of his imagination.

"I must also confess," the demon murmured, "that I feel strongly for you, as well..." Even if Ciel lived his life believing that his mind had created Sebastian's words, he at least wanted the boy to _know_ how he felt.

Ciel nuzzled closer to his chest. "If only that were true outside this dream," he whispered hoarsely. "If only I could be brave enough to tell you..." He clutched Sebastian's vest. "It's so easy to say it in dreams, but once I'm awake... it's impossible to break that wall I've built... I'm afraid you'll think I'm weak."

"Love is not a weakness, Bocchan," Sebastian said gently, tilting the boy's face up to look in his eyes. Dusty blue eyebrows knotted together in the middle of a pale forehead.

"Say that again," the young Earl whispered, "but use my name..."

Sebastian couldn't help the smile that touched his lips. "Love and weakness are not the same thing," he murmured, "Ciel." He tilted his head slightly when long, feathery lashes brushed against his cheek; although he'd known it was going to happen, the kiss of his young Master still sent a little flutter through his body. Small hands framed his face, fingers weaving into jet-black hair softer than silk.

"I love you," came the desperate breath of warm air across the demon's lips, before softness once again pressed to them. "Sebastian, I love you..." Another kiss, and the boy retreated, his mismatched eyes piercing straight through Sebastian's red ones, all the way down to what little soul he had left. "Do you love me?" He then smiled sadly, looking away, trying to dispel the tears that had formed in his eyes. "How foolish of me, to ask my mind's own creation for its feelings toward me..."

"Perhaps that is true," Sebastian said with a knowing smirk. "However, despite what you may think..." He deposited a kiss on the boy's soft lips. "I do indeed love you... Ciel."

x - x - x

Ciel woke with his arms wrapped snugly around a pillow, his eyelids tender from crying. He mentally cursed himself for being so damn soft in his dreams, so emotionally unstable, so vulnerable. He clutched the pillow tightly to his chest, burying his face in it, wishing it held the warmth of a living body.

"Sebastian," he finally murmured, summoning the demon in mere seconds to his bedside.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Come." Ciel sat up and gestured for Sebastian to sit on the bed, which he did. The boy only hesitated for a moment before crawling over, climbing into the man's lap, and nestling himself against his chest.

Sebastian had not expected this at all. He sat for a moment in surprise, before his hands twitched, aching to hold the young Earl. A soft nuzzle and a light sigh drew his arms up around the boy's body, which he almost regretted, until Ciel pressed even closer to him, small hands clutching his lapels. Neither said a word, afraid to shatter what felt like magic around them. Minutes passed in silence.

"Love me," Ciel finally whispered, anxiety and fear evident in his voice.

"Ordering me to do that which I am already doing is quite unneccessary," Sebastian said gently, stroking the boy's hair.

x - x - x - x - x

meh, I got totally bored with this. orz

Reviews are nice.


End file.
